Computer terminals are often deployed in warehouses, manufacturing facilities, shop floors, outdoors, and other harsh usage environments to collect and display data. These computer terminals are typically designed with certain features, such as a waterproof housing that houses electrical components of the computer terminal, to reliably operate in the harsh environments and to provide a controlled environment for the installed electronics. However, even these rugged computer terminals are susceptible to failure that is often caused by the environment or by an operator.
Conventional computer terminals are generally constructed as a single, integrated unit, such that the electrical components are housed in a single protective environment. Thus, when the computer terminal fails or experiences damage, the entire computer terminal has to be taken out of service. When deployed in a warehouse or other commercial or industrial environment, computer terminals are often attached in a semi-permanent way to either a support structure, such as a wall, or to a vehicle, such as a forklift or other utility vehicle. In addition, electrical wires are often connected between the computer terminal and a power source and/or peripheral devices, such as a bar code scanner in a warehouse application. Replacement of such computer terminals often requires a skilled technician rather than a general laborer. The replacement of a semi-permanently installed computer terminal also requires a significant amount of time. If a computer terminal is attached to a vehicle, this can render the vehicle inoperable for its intended use until the failed or damaged computer terminal is replaced, leading to additional losses in productivity.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art for an improved mounting system that supports quicker and simpler installation, removal, and replacement of a computer terminal.